looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bad-Time Story
Bad-Time Story is the first episode of season 2 of The Bugs Bunny Show, originally aired on October 10, 1961. Cartoons Featured * Bewitched Bunny * Robin Hood Daffy * Tweety and the Beanstalk Transcripts Bugs' Demonstration of Animated Cartoon Physics BUGS: "Eh, good evening, ladies and gentlemen. (camera pulls into a shot of Bugs from waist upward and stage lights dim, with Bugs handling carrot as though it were a cigar, dropping from its tip the equivalent of cigar ashes, and putting it into a pocket-like compartment on his grey 'coat') Tonight is 'Reading Out Loud Night'. (walks to stage right) Ah, let's see now. (motions toward a series of book shelves) Ah, which one of our favourite stories shall we start with? (peruses the spined titles) Well, ah, let's see now. Ah. Yep. Here's a nice one. (pulls a red book from one of the shelves) Now, if we could have an appropriate setting-- (a backdrop with trees and bushes emerges from stage top and fills stage from ceiling to floor; Bugs walks into it as everything in the backdrop assumes three-dimensional proportions, then looks backward toward the audience) Amazing isn't it? Walking right into a backdrop? (turns body totally in direction of audience) But shucks. (places book under his right arm and walks to stage right) You can get away with nearly anything-- in an animated cartoon. (walks partly up a tree trunk and stands sideways without difficulty) See. (continues ascending tree and stands upside down underneath branch) You can even defy the law of gravity. (falls to 'ground' of backdrop) Um, unfortunately, I, ah, never studied law. (rises to standing position and rubs head) Like I said, you can get away with nearly anything-- in an animated cartoon. For instance, you don't have to walk out of a scene. You zip out. Like so. (dashes rightward out of camera's shot) Then zip back in again. (reappears in shot equally as quick) After which, you vibrate to a stop. Like so. (raises left leg and descends it to hit right leg to induce a quiver) Now, actually, if you study it in slow-motion, you can see what actually happens on one of those zips. Slow motion, please, Fred. Thhhaaaaankkkkkssssss. (does the rightward dash in an exaggerated series of running starts and very slowly moves to right beyond camera) You see? The zip is quicker than they eye. Now, we'll run through it again at a normal speed so you can do it too. Ready? (on doing same dash, Bugs is heard to collide with something, and camera pans right to reveal that Bugs ran directly into the tree trunk) It's surprising how hard these cartoon trees are. (retrieves book from 'ground', to where it fell with Bugs during the faltered gravity-defiance demonstration) Well, maybe we'd better get back to business. (resumes walk into backdrop) Ah, let's see now. Where were we?" (commences reading book) Crew * Produced, Written & Directed by: Friz Freleng, Chuck Jones * Co-directors: 'Maurice Noble, Richard Thompson * '''Animators: 'Ken Harris, Richard Thompson, Tom Ray, Bob Bransford * 'Backgrounds: 'Philip DeGuard * 'Stories: 'Warren Foster, Michael Maltese * Additional Artwork by Members of the M.P.S.C., Local 839 * 'Music: 'Milt Franklyn, Carl Stalling * '''Theme: "This Is It" written by: Jerry Livingston, Mack David * Film Editor: Treg Brown * Voice Characterizations: '''Mel Blanc Trivia * The bridging sequences are available on Disc 1 of Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 5 * '''Production Number: 1624 Category:The Bugs Bunny Show Season 2 Episodes Category:The Bugs Bunny Show Episodes Category:1961 Category:Cartoons written by Friz Freleng Category:Cartoons written by Chuck Jones Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Cartoons directed by Maurice Noble Category:Cartoons directed by Richard Thompson Category:Cartoons animated by Richard Thompson Category:Cartoons animated by Tom Ray Category:Cartoons animated by Bob Bransford Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc